6606
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: In celebration of 6606! The devil has risen! HermionexHarry


**((A/N: I wrote this a while ago and thought that I would put this on here. Hope you like it. Oneshot!))**

**6-6-06**

**On theDevil's Day: **

**The Devil Follows Me Home!**

I walk home one day from school. Mom started making me go to get a 'good' education, but I can always just work for the ministry. I'm walking down the trail that leads behind my house, you know, just minding my own business. I hear a noise, but I think nothing of it. Voldemort's gone and he won't be coming back, or so I thought.

"Granger? Hermione Granger, you silly silly girl. You really thought I was dead?" I hear his voice from behind me I scream as I whip out my wand and turn to face him.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Miss me?" Voldemort asks as I see Harry come from behind the trees.

"Harry! Kill him!" I scream, but Harry does nothing.

"You really think that I wouldn't have thought of that? You underestimate me, mudblood, but, then again, most of your kind do," Voldemort spat. I threw a few simple spells at Voldemort before my mind could register what was going on. I immediately start throwing my own spells at him, spells only I know the reverse to. I smile as I see him squirming on the ground. I look back up at Harry and sigh a sigh of relief.

"Harry! Are you ok?" I ask as I run over to him. I plant a kiss on my boyfriend's lips before he looks at me with his bright emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asks and I laugh.

"I asked first," I say before looking back to Voldemort. I cringe as I feel a sharp pain flow threw my body.

"Hermione!" I hear Harry call, but that's all I hear before my mind is consumed by darkness.

I wake up to feel Harry's soft tender lips upon mine and I start to kiss him back. I open my eyes as I feel him pull away and I see that we are still in the forest. Harry is covered in grass and leaves. I try to brush him off, but Harry moves away before I get the chance to help him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks as I stand up and try to steady myself.

"Fine, considering," I say and he smiles one of his more gorgeous smiles.

"Come on," Harry says as I take his arm and he leans on my slender frame a little.

"Are you ok? You look like you just went threw the war again," I try to lighten the mood, but it only darkens. "Harry, hun, what's going on?"

"He's back, Hermione, Voldemort's back. This time…he's got…friends…big friends," Harry says and I just kiss him lightly before placing him on a rock so he can rest. I look over at him and shake my head.

"This is the last thing we need, Harry. Especially with…" I trail off knowing I shouldn't have said a word of that.

"With what, baby?" he asks me knowing fully well that I can never keep anything from him. I sigh and shake my head trying to convince myself that this isn't the time to tell him. A baby at 19 is the last thing Harry is going to want.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I say trying to sound calm but fail.

"Hermione! You can tell me anything. Tell me," Harry says a little more firmly than I think he wanted to.

"Theoretically, what would you do if I said that I was going to have a baby?" I ask and Harry shrugs.

"I'd probably tell you that it's great and that we need to find you somewhere safer to live…wait never mind. The house thing was going to come up anyway," Harry said and I smiled. He could always lighten the mood.

"Harry, seriously, what would you say?"

"I'd jump for joy, Hermione, that'd be the best blessing that anyone could get," Harry says wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck lovingly.

"I love you," I say before I kiss his lips and explain everything to him about what happened with Ron and I that fateful night.

**Flashback:** **((Regular POV))**

Hermione walks over to the door after hearing the bell ring. Ron stood at the door and walked in as she answered the door. Hermione stood back and walked back into the kitchen where she had been making some things for the bake sale that was the very next day.

"Hermione, why did we break up again?" Ron asked as he followed Hermione to the kitchen and stood next to her by the oven.

"Why do you think, Ronald? You were with Lavender and me at the same time! You know how disgusting that is?" Hermione asked as she kept on mixing the cake batter.

"All I knew at the time was how amazing you were," Ron said running his finger down her cheek. "I love you," Ron said pinning Hermione against the counter and spinning her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" Hermione said commandingly.

"Never, my love," Ron said forcing her to do the worst with him.

**End Flashback! ((Hermione POV))**

"What are we going to do?" I ask Harry as I burry my head in his shoulder.

"I'll think of something," that's all he says.

**_The devil has risen again!_**

**((A/N: I hope you like it. R&R!))**


End file.
